Someone New?
by Ilovejewishboysshia
Summary: Louis finds someone new, that is really interested in him! Or is she?
1. Chapter One

Louis was getting ready for school when he heard a knock at the door. It was the new girl-next-door, Sarah Marshall. Louis really liked Sarah. He thought Sarah might have a thing for him too, but he didn't want to ask her out. He was too afraid that Tawny would hate him. Plus, he didn't have the guts to ask out such a gorgeous girl.   
  
"Louis! Hi! Well, I just came over to tell you that my birthday party is this Friday and I would love it if you came." Sarah said, in a rather sweet, innocent voice.   
  
"Sarah, that's really nice of you. I would love to come! What time?" said Louis.  
  
"It's at 5:00, but you can come earlier if you like, so we can have some fun in my room....how about you come over at 4:00?" Sarah replied, her voice not too innocent this time.  
  
"Um...ok. That sounds good, I guess." Louis replied,stuttering along the way.   
  
"See you Friday!" Sarah said, shutting the door behind her.   
  
Wow. What did she mean when she said, "So we can have some fun in my room..." ?   
  
That really gave Louis the impression that she liked him. He was really looking forward to Friday.  
  
********  
  
Louis enters Lawrence Junior High with a smile on. And not the usual, I've-got-a-good-prank smile, more like the I've-got-a-good-girl smile. Louis hasn't had this smile on his face since Tawny and his little fling.   
  
"What are you all smiles about?" Twitty asks, perplexed. "Not another prank, is it?"  
  
"No, dude, listen, Sarah Marshall came over my house this morning to invite me to her birthday party. Then I asked the time of the party, and she told me. But the strange thing is, she told me to come an hour early so we can have some fun...in her room...." Louis explained.   
  
"Cool! Sarah Marshall likes Louis Stevens....wierd,yes, but that's really cool for you." Twitty said, in the best tone that he could, not showing that he was jealous. Twitty had a thing for Sarah Marshall.  
  
"Well, man, I need to get to English. I'm late."   
  
"Bye. And good luck at the party!" Twitty replies. 'He'll need it...'   
  
*********  
  
Sarah Marshall had English with Louis. That was why he actually went today. She smiled at him, and he blushed. She could tell he was shy, and she liked that in a boy. She stared at him, thinking," What a gorgeous guy!" Tawny caught her looking and smiling at him, and when she looked at Louis she saw him blushing and looking like he was liking the attention very much, especially from Sarah.   
  
"What are you looking at?" Sarah said to Tawny, in a rather rude tone.  
  
"Um...nothing. What's your problem today?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry. Look, do you want to come to my birthday party on Friday? It'll be a lot of fun..."   
  
"Sure, that sounds great. See you then" Tawny replied.  
  
"Yeah, see ya! Hope you can make it."  
  
*******   
  
Louis wasn't feeling to good about the party. He was exited, but at the same time scared of what Sarah wanted to do in her room.   
  
It was Thursday. Louis went to the mall after school with Tawny to get Sarah a present. They both decided to get her Gift Certificates. Louis didn't tell her what Sarah and him had planned.   
  
"Louis, is something troubling you? Do we need another one of our talks?" Tawny asked, sounding concerned.   
  
"No, it's just, I'm really exited about Sarah's party....I guess, I really am at a loss for words..." Louis replied.  
  
"Is it because you like her?" Tawny said in a soft, embarassed, and hurt voice.  
  
She was hoping he would say no.  
  
"Well, to be honest, yeah, just a little. Really, it's nothing serious. It's just a little crush."   
  
"Um...ok. Yeah, I thought something was going on between you two, I saw you and her passing looks. in English. She caught me looking at you guys, and asked me what I was looking at,very rudely."   
  
"Yeah? Well, I really gotta go, but I'll see you tommorrow at school and at the party!" Louis yelled, walking away.  
  
"Ok....." Tawny said. She was hurt a little, she still had feelings for Louis.   
  
********  
  
Louis rushed home. The way Tawny sounded made it seem like she was a little jealous of whatever Louis and Sarah had....  
  
RING! RING!!! RING!!!!  
  
"Louis! Get the phone!" Ren yells.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, hey Louis! It's Sarah!"   
  
"Oh...hi."   
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so glad you are coming to my party....but something is wrong."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was a little rude to Tawny the other day, and to cover it up I invited her to my party.... But the fact is, I like you. And I think that she still likes you,too....and that's a problem. Are you on the same page as me?"  
  
"Well, yeah.... I was thinking about you today, and I realized, 'Hey! I really like this girl!'. And when Tawny and I went to the mall to get your present, well, she seemed like she was a little jealous."  
  
"Yeah. Um, that's a problem...you like me, I like you...and I won't let Tawny get in the way of that!"  
  
"Ok. I promise, she won't be any trouble...I'll talk to you later.Bye."  
  
"Alright...Bye."  
  
*****************  
  
It was the day of the party. Everyone was really exited. But Tawny wasn't. She really was getting jealous.....  
  
"Hey....school's out...so I guess I'll be heading home. Bye,Tawny, see ya at the party."Louis said.  
  
"Yeah,ok,um...Bye."She replied.  
  
It was two o'clock. Louis had two hours to get ready for the party. He put on some clothes, got her present. He cleaned himself up, splashing tons of cologne on and gelling his hair. It took him an hour to get ready...he had one hour to go.  
  
"Are you going to Sarah Marshall's party?" Ren asked Louis.  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving in an hour."   
  
"But she said it doesn't start until two hours."   
  
"She wanted me to come over and help her with the decorations, food, and music."  
  
'What a lie', He thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, whatever. Be home on time or mom will have my head..."  
  
"Alright, alright already."   
  
Louis walked downstairs and turned on the T.V. He watched two shows, and then it was time for him to go to Sarah's house.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Louis walked over to Sarah's house. He was so exited, he forgot about being scared of what she wanted  
  
to do with him...whatever that was. Louis was pretty perplexed at the moment. He crossed his lawn,  
  
while doing so noticed there were balloons tied to the Marshalls' mailbox. He walked across, then up  
  
her driveway, and came up to her door. He slowly rang the doorbell. Sarah answered the door.  
  
"Hey, Louis! I'm so glad you came!" Sarah said in a very enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Happy birthday, S-Sarah, so g-glad to b-be here." Louis stuttered, handing her the gift he got her with his   
  
shaking hands.  
  
"Oooh! Thanks, come on in!"  
  
While Louis walked in, Sarah put the gift on a table. While she was doing so, he looked around, and   
  
noticed that everything was ready. Uh-oh, he thought to himself.  
  
"So, everything is done here! Before the guests arrive, lets go to my room." Sarah dragged him  
  
up the stairs, leading to her bedroom.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
When they got to her room, she opened the door. But to Louis, she didn't just open the door to her  
  
room. She opened an angel's sanctuary, filled with wonderful treasures, and this angel was pulling  
  
HIM inside.   
  
"Come. Sit on my bed." Once again, Sarah's voice had dropped from innocent to a more sexier tone.  
  
Louis didn't feel in the angel's sanctuary now, he felt on the devil's sexual playground...  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Louis walked toward where Sarah was sitting on her bed, and sat right next to her.  
  
"Louis, you like me, right?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yeah, I like you a lot. But right now, I don't know what's going on."Louis replied, truthfully.  
  
"You'll find that out soon."  
  
"Um...ok..."  
  
"Louis, the thing is, I like you a lot, too. And I want to really express how much I like you."  
  
"H-H-How?"  
  
"Like this."  
  
Sarah started to kiss him on his neck, then down to his stomach, then down his legs, while he was  
  
sitting there, confused. She made her way back up to his lips. He kissed her back, passionatly. She   
  
took his pants off. He was really surprised. Then she slid her skirt down, and layed Louis down  
  
on the bed. Louis was really liking this. He slid her panties down her legs, and she moaned. Then,  
  
she slid his boxers down. He wasn't ready for this, but he was really caught up in the moment.   
  
He grabbed her thighs, while he entered her. She moaned, loudly. He kissed her, while thrusting  
  
harder. It was getting really hot and stuffy. Louis looked into Sarah's eyes. She kissed him, playfully,  
  
while moaning so loud Louis felt really hot. He felt it coming on, so he released from her and came.  
  
She moaned really passionatly.  
  
Louis said, "Oh my god, we just had sex."  
  
"Yeah, and you were great. I loved it! Did you?"Sarah asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. I loved it, too." Louis said, sort of lying to Sarah and himself.  
  
"Well, lemme get dressed and fixed back up before my party starts. You can go wait downstairs."  
  
"Ok." Louis left.  
  
Sarah made sure he wasn't in sight. She put her clothes back on, and fixed her hair. Then, she opened  
  
up her half-opened closet and took a tape out of her camcorder.... she laughed to herself... 


	3. Chapter Three

****Everyone: Sorry about the sex scene. I know it was short and not with much detail, but you gotta   
  
realize this isn't ADULT fan fiction. Sorry, no NC-17 here. Other than that, enjoy this new chapter!****  
  
Sarah walked downstairs. Louis was sitting on her couch, his wandering eyes peering around the living  
  
room. Sarah calmly walked down the last two steps until Louis noticed she was there.  
  
"Oh, hey." Louis said, sounding awkward.  
  
"Hi Louis!" Sarah was sounding a little too cheery after what they had just done.  
  
"Sarah, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Go ahead, tell me anything!" Sarah's innocent voice was back.  
  
"Well, um, I think what we did was..."  
  
Louis was cut off by the sound of Sarah's doorbell ring. Sarah opened the door, and Tawny was  
  
standing there. She looked very surprised that Louis was already there.  
  
"Hi, Tawny, come on in." Sarah said, her voice sounding weary, like Tawny wasn't very important.  
  
"Hey, um, hi Louis. Oh, Sarah, Happy Birthday. Here's your gift." Tawny said.  
  
"You can set it down on the table over there."  
  
While Tawny was putting the gift down on the table, Louis noticed that Sarah was acting really  
  
bitchy to Tawny. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Hasn't anyone ever heard of fashionably late?" Sarah whispered to Louis.  
  
"So, Sarah, when are the other guests arriving?" Tawny asked politely.  
  
"5:00. We've got 20 minutes to go..." Sarah replied.  
  
"What should we do,Louis said, if we've still got twenty minutes?"   
  
"Yeah, what should we do?" Tawny chanted along.   
  
"Let's just watch T.V. for a little while until the rest of em' arrive." Sarah replied.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three sat down on the couch. Louis was in the middle. He didn't want those two sitting near  
  
each other.  
  
"Louis, can I talk to you, alone, for a moment?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Sarah dragged Louis into a bathroom. Tawny was flaring up.  
  
"Louis, what was it you were about to say before she arrived?"   
  
"I was about to say that what we did was a mistake." Louis admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I think we took things a little two fast. I was just going with the fellings of the moment."   
  
Sarah lied.  
  
"Me too. Let's start over again, and erase that."   
  
"Ok.... But what is with her? She's acting all wierd. I really don't want her here. She's spoiling our   
  
moments together by being early." Sarah said.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Nevermind that. I'll take care of it."  
  
'I'll make sure she knows that Louis and her are over....' 


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a really long time,  
  
but don't worry, This story isn't over!!! I'm working on the fourth  
  
chapter right now, and it should be up either this weekend or even   
  
sooner!!! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! SYDNEY 


End file.
